


Can't Love, Can't Hurt

by CinnaMiniMonster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Coming Out, Feels, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Sad, Tears, Teen Angst, Twitter, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaMiniMonster/pseuds/CinnaMiniMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fic based on the Twitter trend #HarryDontGiveUpOnLouis and on the recent Harry Style's Instagram post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Love, Can't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I cried ... a lot.

Louis’ heart quickens when he sees the tweet Harry sent and slowly clicks on the Instagram link attached.

It’s a simple picture. A pink graffiti heart, the caption: Can’t Love, Can’t Hurt. His heart is in his throat as he switches back over to Twitter and goes to the Twitter trends because knowing their fans, this is already trending. Louis sees #HarryDontGiveUpOnLouis.

Louis couldn’t help it as tears welled in his eyes. Was Harry hinting that the wanted to break up?

He closed out of Twitter and dialed Harry’s familiar number, resting his head in his hands as he tried not to think the worse.

“Hello?” Harry answered, his voice low, almost silent.

“Harry, what’s that post about?” Louis asked right away. He doesn’t have any time for greetings.

“Louis …” Harry pleads quietly again and Louis squeezes his eyes shut, refusing for tears to fall as he gripped his hair tightly.

“Harry please. Please don’t.”

“Louis … I’m tired. I don’t want to hide anymore. I’m sick of management hurting me … hurting you. This is not right. And I don’t think I can go on with it any further.” Harry’s says.

Louis stands up kicking the coffee table out of his way as he began to pace, two tears leaving his eyes.

“Harry please don’t do this. Don’t leave me. I love you so much.” Louis pleaded.  
“I love you too Lou … you know I do –“

“Then don’t leave me. Stay. Please. I’ll leave Eleanor. I’ll come out, I’ll do anything, just please. I don’t want you to leave me.” Louis whimpered, legs giving out and he collapsed to his knees, face buried in the sofa cushions.

“You know we can’t come out Louis. And you can’t break up with Eleanor. You’ll break the contract.”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE CONTRACT HARRY! I care about you. You are the only one that matters. Not Eleanor, Not management, I don’t care about the fame or money. I’ll give up everything to be with you.” Louis’ face was soaked with tears. Harry couldn’t leave him. They couldn’t break up. They were supposed to be together forever. They were made for each other. Soul mates.

“Louis … you can’t. I … this is for the best right now.”

“Harry please. Please. Please. Just … please. Don’t leave me.” Louis begged, fisting the cushions, sobs beginning to work their way up his chest and out his mouth. His chest hurt, his heart was literally breaking. This was the pain all those over-dramatic love songs talked about. He was losing everything because nothing mattered if Harry wasn’t there.

He heard Harry let out a sniffle and a small whisper of “I’m sorry Louis. I will always love you.” And the phone call ended.

Louis let out a scream, tossing his phone at the wall but it didn’t break, frustrating Louis even further. He gave up, slumping against the couch as he sobbed, wishing it was all a dream.

 

Louis crawled to where his phone lay on the carpeted floor, picking it up and unlocking it. He opened up Twitter and stared blankly at all the Larry tweets that were in his mentions. Harry hadn’t tweeted since the photo and the trend from earlier was now gone. 

_Retweet if Larry is real. I love Larry so much. #Larry5Eva_

Louis smiled bitterly at the tweet. It was a little late for #Larry5Eva.

His finger hovered over the small button before he clicked it. He retweeted it.

He read the next tweet. 

_#HarryDontGiveUpOnLouis We can’t give up either. RT if you ship Larry. We need to stay united._ Louis retweeted.

He spent ten minutes retweeting things before he turned on his camera and began recording him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his red eyes before he began to speak. “Those retweets they were me. I was not hacked. This is me, Louis Tomlinson of One Direction, confirming … Larry Stylinson. Harry and I have been together since the X-Factor and I’m very much in love with him. Eleanor and I are not a couple. We aren’t together and we never were. I’m most likely going to be called to Modest later this week because I just broke the contract,” Louis paused looking at his lap, picking a piece of lint before he looked back up. “But I’d do anything for Harry. Even if it means being sued all the way to hell.” Louis ended the video. He posted it into his old YouTube account and then sent the link to Twitter. 

Management had deleted all the retweets he had done but the fans knew and now they had the confirmation video.

Louis sat his phone on the coffee table, watching it as his buzzed continuously with notifications and text messages and missed calls. And then a ringtone began to play, drowning out the buzzing. Marimba. Harry.

He answered it hesistantly. 

“Why?” Harry asked, his voice cracking and hoarse. “Why would you do that Louis? You can’t take that back, Louis! Everyone knows now! This isn’t something that can be ignored, you broke the contract!” Harry cried.

Louis brought his knees to his chest, laying his head atop his knees. “I told you I’d do anything for you Harry. Anything.”


End file.
